The operating method stated above, or the corresponding ignition device, is known and is used, in particular, in laser-based ignition systems of internal combustion engines in the automotive sector. However, the known ignition devices having a passive Q-switching system are unable to generate laser pulses of variable output energy, in particular when using a single pump light source. An ignition device including a laser is known from DE 199 11 737.